The Futa Ninja Incident: Poking your Nose where you're not supposed to
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: When a incident occurs where the entire village, minus the hokage, is turned into Futanari Sakura strives to find a cure with Hinata's help or will her poking get her more than what she bargained for? One-Shot with possibility of One-shot Sequel


The Futa Ninja Incident: Poking where you're not supposed to

Written by SSK

Tags: Futanari, Size Difference, Big Penis, Big balls, Big Breasts, Huge breasts, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation

**Author's Note: Now I know I said I was gonna upload my hentai stories to other places but I decided to upload some here. If you want to read more you'll have to visit my Tumblr which I will put a link to access to on my profile. This time for sure for real I will. Anyway this is a one shot story inspired by a doujin I read once. I do plan on writing a sequel so be on the look out for that.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga sat in her room sighing as she looked out the open door of her room into the sky outside, a teacup in hand sipping the green tea every now and then. She sighed, it had been not but a few hours since every ninja in Konoha found themselves either with tits and a slit or a dick and nuts. According to the Hokage it was an act from a enemy village in the attempt to make them too horny to be able defend themselves. While it made sense it was rather odd that the enemy had managed to get it into _everybody's_ meals so quickly and stealthily... then again if the drug was already in the food before it was cooked it made more sense.

She herself had her own package and it shamed her that, like her breasts, it was rather impressive from a sexual standpoint. She was glad though her usually baggy clothes hid it to the point it seemed like it was impossible to believe it even existed in the first place. She blushed as she wondered what happened to Naruto, who was already well endowed to begin with as well.

"Hey Hinata!" Said a voice.

The princess jumped as Sakura landed just at her door.

"S-Sakura-san! What are you doing here?" She asked she saw in Sakura's hand a small medical box.

"Well I think I found a cure to the village's predicament, so I decided to test it out. I figure with your Byakugan and medical knowledge as well as mine we could figure out if it works." Sakura explained.

Hinata thought about it and nodded. While her medical skills were above average, Sakura's own knowledge far outstripped hers. It was then she remembered.

"Why not ask Ino? She's a bit more skilled than me at this." Hinata said, not that she could consider it a lie in all honesty, but it wasn't totally the truth. When it came down to it the Heiress was the third best medical ninja in the entire village seconded by Sakura and Tsunade, who stood at the top.

"I did but Ino was bawling her eyes out saying she's now a deformed transsexual freak, that she'll never get married, she'll have to whore herself out, etc., etc., etc." Sakura said, her voice edged with annoyance. A bead of sweat fell down Hinata's neck, Ino was probably the most vain Kunoichi in the village, that being said Hinata had taken a look at Ino's new form and the girl was impressive; not as impressive as herself mind but still not exactly lacking.

"So what do we do?" The heiress asked.

"Well I have some medicines to try out. You'll take them and when you do I'll use a Jutsu to check your body for any changes. You tell me also if there are any changes with your Byakugan. It can look at you too, right?" Sakura questioned, to which Hinata nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, then let's start." Sakura reached for the box and opened it, pulling out several bottles a few rattled and others sloshed. She also pulled out a few more items, medicine cups, syringes, and some measurement equipment as well.

"I-I see you're going all out." Hinata muttered, a bead of sweat sliding down the back of her neck.

"Just being thorough is all." Sakura replied mildly, "Gotta make sure that at least one of them works right?" She reasoned. Hinata sighed then nodded. "Good, now then we'll start with… this one!" The pinkette declared as she grabbed a bottle and shook it, the contents rattling loudly. She opened the top and popped out a pill. It was a large solid pink pill. "This you can chew, the more you do the better." Sakura instructed as she handed it to Hinata, who looked somewhat hesitant but took it all the same.

She opened her mouth and threw the pill inside and chewed. She was met with the bitter taste that usually accompanied medicine, but she was a medic ninja and she took it stoically, chewing and then swallowing. She couldn't help but stick her tongue out and go 'Bleh' once she was done though.

"Yeah, it tastes terrible but what can you do?" Sakura said.

"Alright!" She clapped her hands together and went into a few signs, "Chakra Pulse Technique!" her hands glowed a light green and she put her hands on Hinata's upper chest. The Heiress was a bit taken aback she recoiled, blushing.

"W-Whoa you sure you should start there?" She asked.

Sakura gave her a puzzled look.

"Well yeah, start where the medicine will disperse then work my way down." Hinata sighed, she would trust the other girl's judgment.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Hmm… I can't feel any difference what about the Byakugan?" She asked.

Hinata closed her own eyes then opened them, veins bulging near the corner of her eyes and her retina appearing just slightly in her previously solid lavender eyes. She looked down; there was no change in the chakra network or in her bodily muscle structure or bone frame. When the village had been transformed their chakra network had changed as well as their bodily mass, bodily shape, bone frame and muscle structure.

"No, none."

Sakura sighed. "Okay then, working lower. Just a warning, I'm likely to touch your breasts." Sakura said.

"You already are." Hinata pointed out nervously.

"Thank you for reminding me..." Sakura breathed under her breath. She had always been jealous of Hinata's extraordinary bust, one that only her mentor and Anko seemed to also possess. Then again, she mused as she moved her hands down, they felt incredible. Hinata's breasts were firm yet soft like marshmallows she squeezed them, her cock starting to harden as she wondered what they looked like unveiled when she felt Hinata's chakra flare up.

"Keep moving!" Hinata's tense voice said, Sakura blushed and moved down to her stomach.

Sakura's… actions were a bit too stimulating. Hinata cursed her huge breast's sensitivity; she was forced to remember that even a tiny amount of stimulation was enough to get her a bit wet. Her cock was also starting to expand, so she closed her eyes and gave a deep inhale.

Sakura kept moving down, tracking the medicine as it dissolved spreading throughout Hinata's body going down, down, down… till it came to her hips. She paused, as the medicine continued but she stopped. She had seen no changes and she didn't want to push the boundary that she had already pushed with Hinata's breasts.

"Okay, so that was a failure." Sakura said, trying to avoid looking at Hinata's breasts but the Hyyuga was still holding in the inhale and her chest ballooned even bigger as a result. Tsunade's apprentice felt her dick starting to push up; she had to finish this quickly. Then she remembered she had at least 6 solutions to try. She gulped and looked at Hinata, whose eyes were closed, her chest still puffed up. "Hey uh Hinata mind taking a break?"

Hinata exhaled sharply and nodded.

"Ok I'll uh… figure out which ones to choose next." Sakura stammered.

Hinata just nodded not daring to speak her Byakugan turning off.

As much as the cleansing breath had calmed her she still felt… aroused by earlier. She wanted to stand but it would reveal her arousal so she was forced to sit while Sakura went through her different 'cures' trying to figure out which one to try next. "So uh… still aiming for Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked, of all the things to talk of this was not one of them.

"W-W-W-What m-makes you-" Hinata began her traditional stutter rising.

"Oh come on it's been obvious to us all since day one! Naruto is such a blockhead though that he couldn't see it despite it's obviousness." Hinata bristled at that, while it was true Naruto was far too inexperienced at social situations and cue to pick up on her affection that was no reason to make fun of him because of it. She would defend her crush.

"W-Well he's a b-better p-person than most," She said blushing, and she meant that in quite a few ways. Her breasts were tingly and her nipples were getting hard as well as her new Naruto Jr – it's official name, even if Hinata could never bring herself to say it aloud.

"Psh, yeah he's matured a bit… and he's now taller than all of us, not to mention he's… got a nice body…" Sakura was blushing now while Hinata's head began to steam as she imagined Naruto's body; the abs, the pecs, the biceps and the face. She was barely holding it in as Sakura seemed to decide which medicine to choose. "Well I wanna get back to testing so get yourself ready." Sakura announced as she opened the top.

Hinata gave a groan; she wanted to stand up so badly but… Sakura was already turning a syringe in hand. Hinata instead screwed her face into a blank stare as Sakura approached and grabbed Hinata's hand holding up her arm.

The large breasted girl felt the sting of syringe as Sakura injected the contents into her. When it was fully injected she pulled the syringe and quickly placing a band-aid on the injection site. Hinata sat there, and once again activated her family technique while Sakura placed her glowing hands on her test subject's arm. Then she began to move it up to the shoulder but this time took great care to avoid Hinata's breasts.

This continued for a few seconds before eventually Sakura sighed. "Another dud." She declared, her voice edged with impatience. Hinata glanced at Sakura and instantly regretted it as she caught a glimpse of Sakura's cock. She was hiding it well, but the Byakugan pierced through and showed it was erect - and it wasn't tiny either, a good 12 inches perhaps even 13. She turned off the technique, but it was too late. Now she had the image embedded firmly into her skull. She had seen Naruto's own length by accident a few times when she was training. Her mind was now comparing Naruto's with Sakura's. Her length was now pushing between her legs the head poking up.

Sakura turned away collecting her thoughts. She couldn't stand it anymore, failure and horniness were making her impatient and itchy. She wanted to just jump the other girl and fuck like crazy. She knew that if she went for Hinata's virginity the princess would make sure she would be tortured to the point that death seemed like the best possible option. But she needed to do something to get rid of this damn boner! It was bombarding her mind with tantalizing and distracting thoughts!

Sweat was pouring from both of their bodies and their scent rose to both their nostrils. When they breathed in they got a good whiff of each other's scent.

There was an electric pause that was broken with Sakura turning to Hinata, her hands on her. "Hinata I have to apologize ahead of time."

Hinata looked at her, blinking in confusion, which quickly turned into alarm as Sakura was now standing, her leggings ripped and her cock erect, swollen balls swaying like pendulums. She was on Hinata in an instant, her hands grabbing her top, both upper and lower, before she ripped them in half - Hinata's breasts swung and bounced at the action as Sakura grabbed her shoulders and thrust her dick up into Hinata's cleavage. All this happened in a single rapid and fluid movement.

Sakura stood there the sensation of pillowy flesh wrapped around her new dick was just… unbelievable.

Hinata herself was blushing crimson; she had always imagined that the first cock she'd see in front of her – without the benefit of seeing through his pants with her Byakugan – would be Naruto's. To see someone else's was… disorienting and a little scary. But the more she inhaled Sakura's dick scent the wetter she got. Then Sakura began to thrust and she grabbed Hinata's breast, squeezing the massive mounds together. Hinata's fingers scratched the floor as she began to huff, her own cock was pushing outward, making a small bulge.

She raised her chin, doing her best to avoid the head that kept poking up to her face. She'd sooner commit suicide then taste a cock that wasn't her crushes' not that she needed to suck it.

Sakura was getting off from the sensations alone. Her dick was slick with precum and sweat, and the feel of Hinata's hot and soft breasts was indescribable. She wanted to keep fucking it forever, even as her length throbbed and swelled even larger and she gave a guttural groan, her cockhead spraying thick, creamy shots of cum onto Hinata's face.

It was hot and thick, Hinata could feel it set into her face like drying glue. When Sakura gave her last spurt Hinata raised a hand and began to wipe it away. It clung to her face tentatively. In Hinata's lack of focus Sakura walked behind Hinata and pulled down the heiress' pants, revealing her huge butt. Sakura felt a slight twinge of annoyance. _'She outstrips me even there,'_ Though Hinata wasn't that much larger, just by 6 centimeters, so the gap wasn't nearly as extreme as the one between their bust sizes.

Hinata felt the hands on her butt and she instantly began to panic when she then felt the hot cock head poking her asshole. She relaxed minutely because her virginity was presumably safe, but she was still was tense. It was only when Sakura had fully inserted her length that Hinata relaxed, but that was easier said than done as she felt the intense pain of the length entering her.

Sakura could feel Hinata clamping down on her cock squeezing it hard putting it in a clinch. She just gritted her teeth and pulled though, sensations erupting in her brain. When she had gotten 7 inches out she slammed it back in. Hinata's nailed pushed through the make-work of her flooring and she dug her fingers in, panting erratically.

Sakura began to thrust more and more, her former uncomfortableness being replaced with joy and stimulation. The more she pumped her hips the better she felt and the more she wanted. She was now slapping her hips into Hinata's big butt, her egg sized balls swinging back and forth, swelling even bigger than before to unload their entire load into the girl.

Hinata kept trying to tell herself over and over and over again that what she was feeling was not good. But she may as well try to admit he feelings to Naruto. It. Felt. _Incredible._ And this was with Sakura, she couldn't even imagine how it would feel when she finally had sex with Naruto, and where she really wanted to get stuffed too. Even as she thought of it she felt her own dick throb, it was now fully awake and was standing erect just below her belly. Her balls were still hidden by her legs but she felt the massive bloated orbs on her thighs radiate heat. She smiled somewhat even as she felt her pussy clench up in orgasm. It would be her turn soon.

Sakura could feel Hinata and her own body were starting to clench in the beginnings of orgasm. She gripped Hinata's butt tightly, "S-Shit Hinata you're so… tight… m-my first male… orgasm it's coming…" Sakura panted.

"O-Oh good… good…" Hinata could only gasp her ass clenching, "M-Me too I'm, cumming… Ahhh!" They both howled as Sakura shot her first spray of jizz into Hinata's ass while Hinata spurted love juice. They were silent for a minute then Sakura collapsed onto Hinata's body. Her brain was popping and tingling.

'_God… boy's got it good… If I could do this more often… I wouldn't mind keeping this.'_ A hand reached down to her shrinking length and she stroked it affectionately. Then Hinata moved and Sakura flopped onto her back. Hinata then stood, and she walked forward, standing directly over Sakura.

Sakura, who's vision was blurry, blinked in confusion then in alarm then she sat up and backed away rapidly till her back hit the wall. "H-H-H-HOLY FUCK you're fucking massive!" She screamed. Between Hinata's leg was a massive 29 inch length as thick as her arm studded with large throbbing veins, with two grapefruit sized balls that were also riddled.

"Impressive isn't it… I felt so ashamed of it myself… of course when I compare myself to the Naruto now, or Naruko if you will, I'm just a few inches short of hers… and don't even go with her balls… mmmm…" Hinata began to drool as a silly, lecherous look crossed her face. "Ohhhh I want those big balls to unload in me… I would bear her children till the end of time..." Hinata's face was dreamy. "But I think I'll find out what it's like with you first, now the question becomes is my sperm just as fertile as my body? If so then you better not be on your period." Hinata said and she walked forward.

Sakura kept pushing back but there was nowhere else to go. She got up and was about to dash left when Hinata got into her Gentle Fist stance. "Make a move and I'll paralyze you." She said, deadly serious.

Sakura gulped, Hinata's powers had grown in the two years, and if she said she could paralyze Sakura then Sakura was pretty sure that the heiress could damn well do it, and look amazing while doing so. She would have to submit… for now.

Hinata kept walking but her hand were still in the Gentle Fist stance, ready to immobilize her at a moment's notice. When she was inches from Sakura she grabbed the pink haired medical genius and closed the distance. She smiled as she began rubbing her huge length against Sakura's own which seemed tiny in comparison.

"Mmmm it's really funny how small your dick seems next to mine." Hinata purred, and she reached down and began to play with Sakura's head.

"Ahhh!" Sakura gasped, she placed her hands on the wall her, back arching slightly.

Hinata pushed even more forward, her breasts mashing against Sakura's. "H-Hinata… don't do that." Sakura crooned with a blush, while her breasts had grown somewhat since the incident, compared to Hinata's they were almost microscopic. However Sakura's nipples were being stimulated as Hinata began to rub her breasts against the pinkette's bust. Her cock was starting to stand up again trying to push up against Hinata's in a vain attempt to outgrow it. The larger girl smiled and she reached down and grabbed Sakura's butt.

"Well at least this is a little closer to my size." Hinata mused.

"Y-You're still bigger." Sakura moaned.

"Well at least I can be proud of my size just this once." Hinata allowed demurely as she lowered her body, angling her hips so her cock was moving down Sakura's body till the head wriggled out and stood erect just below Sakura's slit. Hinata stood again and her length pushed up against the hairless orifice and rubbed against the bubble gum haired kunoichi's balls. She began to thrust back and forth.

"Mmm your balls are quite nice, not as big as mine but still they have a nice texture." Hinata purred.

Sakura could feel her strength draining from her body as she was stimulated harder and harder by Hinata's huge veins and length. "G-God your huge dick… it's making me want to… want to…" She bit her lower lip a small keening cry emerged from her throat and her balls tightened. "I'm cumming again!" She gasped and Hinata felt the hot drops of cum on her lower torso, wet and clear.

Hinata reached down and scooped some up. "Well you lost potency rather quickly," She said, "A bit disappointing… but me?" Hinata leaned in to Sakura's ear. "I've come with this before… I did it 5 times a day once and it was very, _very_, thick each and every time!" Hinata purred, emphasizing every sentence. With some unknown strength she reached down and grabbed Sakura's butt, hoisting the pink haired kunoichi up into the air. Her cock aimed perfectly at Sakura's cunt. "And now comes the part I've been waiting for!" The indigo heiress licked her lips. "Your virginity will be mine to take!" Sakura, dazed as she was, instantly snapped into wakefulness.

"Oh hell no, you better not I'm saving myself for Sasuke if you eve-eeeeeeeeee!" She screeched as Hinata relaxed her arms and Sakura's body moved down, her cunt spreading quickly as gravity did the work for Hinata. It was probably the most brutal and dickish move she could've done but she wanted some form of revenge for Sakura nearly trying to rape her. She watched as her length bulged up Sakura's skin till the medic-nin stopped, her eyes rolling, her cheeks bulging, as Hinata's cock hit Sakura's womb and pushed that up into her stomach. Saliva dropped from the corners of Sakura's mouth as she held then swallowed the bile in her mouth.

"F-Fuck… that hurt a lot…" Sakura gasped, Hinata could feel the hot blood dripping onto her length.

"Sorry, that was for nearly raping me… but I promise I'll be much gentle now… well at least as gentle as I can in hardcore sex." Sakura's face paled. Hinata raised her up and maneuvered around till they were on the floor in doggy style position. "Look at this ass of yours! You really do shine there!" Hinata said smugly, squeezing the ass flesh with glee. She then raised her hand and spanked it. Sakura gave a 'peep' as Hinata began to slap her ass cheeks with lustful excitement.

Every slap was painful yet pleasurable, the more Hinata slapped the more Sakura wanted it. "Oh yes let's turn that ass into a nice red cherry!" the Heiress laughed. It was then that she began to thrust. They were powerful and hard thrusts that also added to Sakura's torment and her gut wasn't exactly enjoying it either. Her ass was becoming redder and redder till it shone a bright cherry. "Such a beautiful color." Hinata purred.

Sakura gasped as Hinata stopped slapping and now gripped her butt with strong firm hands and she began to mash and knead them.

"Mmm nice and chunky." Hinata purred, "Yet soft as well, you definitely got a world class ass!" She kept pounding, her thrusts becoming even harder and faster than before. Sakura could feel her body jerk and rock with each thrust. She had never thought Hinata could be so powerful and dominant, yet here she was being pounded, literally, into submission. Hinata's hands reached down, ripped Sakura's top and grabbed Sakura's breasts and began to pull, tug, knead and even push the nipple.

'_H-How is she so good and dominant?'_ Sakura gave a sharp intake as Hinata slowed her thrust.

"Oh god here it comes… Hope you're ready for the first one! It's… so… good… to fucking CUM like a FOUNTAIN!" Hinata slammed it in hard, giving a loud undignified grunt.

Hot. Wet. Thick. Sticky. Massive. Those words described the rush of cum flooding her passages, then her womb, then bloating her womb. 10 seconds… 30... a minute… 2 minutes. _'When is it gonna end? Just how much are in those bloated balls of her's!?'_ After another 30 seconds she felt Hinata's dick slide out. The moment she did Sakura groaned as her pussy lips spread and cum began to spurt out of her womb and pussy onto the floor. Sakura panted as she flopped onto her side her bloated belly preventing her from lying on her front. She laid there twitching her breathing ragged. It was then Hinata's shadow went over her again.

"Haaaa…" A small whisp of smoke emerged from Hinata's mouth, "I've had to repress these desires for so long now… but you've brought them out. You and me? We're gonna fuck, and that's all we're gonna do! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! And last but not least FUCK!" Hinata reached towards her and grabbed Sakura's head. As quick as can be she thrust her cock forward just as Sakura opened her mouth. The medic-nin was instantly silenced as Hinata's monstrous cock pushed down her mouth and straight into her esophagus. Gagging, she tried to breathe through her nose, but that was when Hinata's monstrous nuts settled themselves right on it. The scent of sweat and musk was overpowering and Sakura bucked, trying to free herself, but the thicker girl kept pounding Sakura's throat, heedless of her fellow medical practitioner's plight.

Hinata grabbed pinkette's cock even a she sank her own deeper, jerking the cherry blossoms length roughly and wildly. Sakura gave a muffled groan; her cock ached, still sore from its earlier ejaculation. She could feel the blood flood her dick, making it even more painful as Hinata pumped it.

Sakura could feel only 2 things; pain and pleasure. It was hard to tell which was better than the other, they both seemed to be the main factor of her life. That's what life was for her now. Hinata's cock bulging out of her neck, the balls slapping her face and nose with each thrust, the only thing Sakura wanted was for this to be over with so she could figure out this puzzle she had been dealt with.

Hinata was panting wildly, to just be free to fuck to let her emotions just roll out, it was ecstasy! Her cock was starting to swell as she was ready to shoot her second load. Her balls were tightening, the sperm roiling and urethra opening, she was primed to breed. If it was possible Hinata would be a new class of creature, one developed entirely for breeding

Sakura's fingers began to claw at the ground, her body jerking wildly, her arms a blur, her legs bending every which and way and she gave muffled screams that were silenced as Hinata unloaded her balls once again into Sakura. Hot and thick sperm was flowing into her stomach bloating it. It was then that an internal war occurred within Sakura. What would stay the heavy baby seed in her womb or the brand new baby batter filling her stomach?

Well the answer was the sperm in her belly as her cock had made her stomach a filtered pipe. Sakura would forever remember the strange, pleasurable yet painful feeling of cum filling her stomach and jizz exiting her womb like faucet. Hinata herself watched with glee as she saw Sakura spewing cum out onto the ground from her lower hole. Her cock swelled bigger, pumping more out. Sakura's belly, full and swelling larger, kept doing so for another 2 and a half minutes before Hinata pulled her cock out, stroking the slick yet still fully erect length.

Sakura laid there, her mouth open, spit, snot and vomit mixed on her face. Hinata grabbed a bit of Sakura's ripped top and wiped the girl's mouth off for her.

"Mmmm your mouth is so sweet, were it not for the fact I'm saving it for my beloved Naruko, I would kiss you, but I'm still hungry for some more sex!" She purred as she grabbed her dick and began to pump it steadily. "Let's try your butt next~."

Sakura would forever try to erase this memory from her mind, and yet dream about it at least once a week for the next 10 years.

**-7 Orgasms later-**

Sakura was on her front, her eyes rolled up, her mouth a slobbery mess, her belly bulging, her knees bent, her butt raised, her cock a red shriveled attachment, her asshole gaping and her pussy leaking pussy juice and cum onto the ground. Hinata was on her side, curled into a ball she would give an occasionally _'Myaaaa Naruko you're so naughty~!'_ in her sleep.

Outside her room, with her door cracked just ajar, Hanabi was sucking the head of her 2 foot long length enviously, one hand fondling her huge apple sized balls.

"Mmmm I so want to fuck someone." She purred, she licked her lips, "Well there's always sloppy seconds!" She said.

**-Hokage Tower-**

Tsunade was laying her head on her table several Sake bottles surrounding her "So not fair..." She muttered "Everybody but me!" She moaned. Shizune walked in through the front door, her approach a wide gait. Like the rest of the village she too had been affected, and in her case she was very large; among the largest in the village actually, much to her embarrassment and mortification when the entire village had to undergo a medical examination.

"Lady Tsunade what's wrong? I think you should be overjoyed that you weren't affected by this… disfigurement!" Shizune said cheerily.

"Oh shut up, it worked on everybody but me! What a complete waste of effort!" Tsunade moaned.

"Um…?" Shizune didn't know what to say.

"All that time and effort that I put into this and it failed! Unbelievable!" Tsunade clenched her hands into fists.

"L-Lady Tsunade you can't possibly mean that you did this did you?" Shizune asked dreading the answer.

"Of course I did! Who the hell else would be able to get it into every restaurants food by the end of the day! I did it to get back at you for giving a month's worth of papers last month but it worked on everybody but me! Hell, even you got a nice big fat dick which is okay cause that's partially what I wanted! I was gonna get my own nice big fat prick and heavy balls to fuck you till next month! But noooooooo! The damn formula leaves me normal!" Tsunade shouted.

Shizune stood there hands trembling, teeth gritted, eyes bulging and red-faced.

"You mean you gave the entire village this embarrassing condition just to get at _me_! Well guess what, you better get your butt ready cause I'm going fuck you till it's redder than a cherry!" Shizune snapped and she reached into her blouse and pulled out a simple paper seal and slapped it on the door.

The sounds of the lock snapping closed was drowned out by Shizune turning back around and ripping off her clothes, her legs taking purposeful steps towards her superior.


End file.
